Captain Cassie
Captain Cassie is a monkey hero in Bloons Adventure Time TD, and is a character that can only be placed on water. She is unlocked by completing the Underwater City mission "Pirate In Peril". She works like the Monkey Buccaneer, but shoots bombs instead of darts and costs $600 to place. Captain Cassie has an alternate version called Commander Cassie, whose attacks work like a Destroyer. Statistic Upgrades *'Privateer '$375: Cassie and her allies attack faster and cost 10% less (Requires Princess Bubblegum nearby) *'Heavy Duty Ammo' $500: Cannon balls create even bigger explosions **'Grape Shot' $550: Fires an additional piercing spread attack **'Fire Barrels' $1200: Cassie lobs an explosive barrel onto the track ***'Broadside' $800: Fire all weapons at once in a brutal onslaught (Req. Tower Level 3) *'Long Cannon' $200: Improves the range of Cassie's attacks **'Crows Nest' $400: Cassie and her nearby allies can see camo bloons ***'Crew Upgrades' $500: Cassie increases the max number of Pirate Crew allies 3 to 5 ****'Bloon Pillage' $1000: Bloons popped by Cassie and crew give more cash (Req. Tower Level 5) *****'Treasure Hunter' $2500: Cassie loots Sun Avatar Idols for extra cash 3 idols worth $350 each (Hidden; requires Supermonkey with the Sun Avatar upgrade nearby) ****'MOAB Takedown' $2500: Ability: Latch onto a MOAB for massive damage (Req. Tower Level 7) total of 2500 + 1500 per crew Star Boost Cassie will receive the following permanent boosts as she levels up: *2 stars - Base attack speed increased by 0.1 *4 stars - Base attack blast radius increased by 2 *6 stars - Base range increased by 4 *8 stars - Base attack speed increased by 0.1 *9 stars - Base attack blast radius increased by 2 *10 stars - Additional, free crew allies permanently equipped (does not use an ally slot) Quotes When placed: *"Thar be somethin' in the water." *"All hands on deck!" *"Raise the anchor!" *"Ya-haarrrh! Thee Bloons better start runnin'!" (when you place Sai the Shadow) *"Yaaaaarrrrr/What trickery is this?" (before or after placing Commander Cassie) When selected: *"Captain on deck!" *"Man the cannons!" *"Ahoy!" *"Avast!" *"Yarrgh!" *"Yes? -I mean, Yarr?" *"You'll be walking the plank if you don't stop that!" (when annoyed) When upgraded: *"Hoist the sail!" *"Worth every doubloon!" *"Yippee! U-ur-urrh, Yaaaaarrgh!" *"That be some fine booty!" (when upgraded to Treasure Hunter) When MOAB Class bloons appear: *"MOAB-y Dick on the horizon!" When a MOAB Class Bloon gets popped: *"Thar she blows!" When bloons leak: *"Man overboard!" Tips and tricks Captain Cassie can be a good mid-game tower and for deal a horde of bloons. When you got her at lvl 7 her MOAB Takedown make her also medium for late game as she will help also in grouped bloons. You're deciding which you will use, Captain Cassie or Commander Cassie? Captain Cassie is good at first 40 rounds of the game but Commander Cassie at any round better for example she solos a normal MOABs with triple barrel only. The only weakness of Captain cassie is that she's weak against MOAB-class bloons. The privater works also with Warrior Bubblegum; if you want to replace princess one with warrior is bad idea because you lose the regal presence. Update History 1.7 * MOAB Takedown price increased from $2500 to $3000, damage increased from 2000 + 1350 per crew to 2500 + 1500 per crew Gallery File:TowerCaptainCassiePortrait_large.png|Captain Cassie Captain Cassie Profile.png|Captain Cassie in the hero menu FD044162-F7F2-4F64-B469-70BBF640F847.png|Cassie's Privateer upgrade to be bought F10BCEE6-2A12-4444-9B3E-7C23B450BED5.png|Unlocking a special achievement for placing her in underwater Trivia *Cassie calling MOAB Class Bloons "MOAB-y Dick" is a play on Moby Dick, an 1851 novel. **It can also be a reference to the MOAB-y Dick track from Bloons TD4 Mobile. *She, Gwendolin, Sai, Sam, Ezili and the Patch Notes monkey are the only female monkeys in the series, excluding non-monkey characters like Princess Bubblegum. *As described above, Cassie has a hidden Treasure Hunter upgrade that isn't revealed on her upgrade tree until specific conditions are met. This upgrade only reveals itself during these conditions, and does not stay permanently revealed once purchased. **Upon purchasing this upgrade, the player is awarded with a hidden achievement of the same name. Category:Bloons Adventure Time TD Category:Heroes